Utter Bliss
by strawberryatnoon
Summary: Jesse and Suze have a little surprise up their sleeves, still funny and still seeing ghosts, their lives together after the books, VERY OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ok so this is my first fan fic so let me know if there is anything I need to work on. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy! Bye the way the whole story is in Susannah's point of view, and she and Jesse are kind of OOC or out of character.

SPOV

I walked down the long hallway, almost on the point to hyperventilation. The hallway was decorated in that fake modern way of all doctor office buildings. I had to go all the way to the end of the hall; I had just stepped off the elevator, and I had a walk ahead of me. I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes, and took a giant breath, and then another.

I felt a soft rubbing on my arms, someone trying to sooth me. I opened my eyes to someone, someone so special that there was no way that I wouldn't do anything he said.

"Susannah, Querida, you want to know, plus you, we, will find out soon enough anyway. Nothing is wrong; they just asked you to come in. I'm a doctor, I tell that to people all the time and sometimes it's not bad news at all, sometimes it's really good. So relax and know that whatever is going on will be ok, and that good or bad, we will get through it together."

I opened my eyes to him, to see his eyes, to see that he was completely and totally telling the truth. Which he was. I breathed a long breath one more time, and we carried on down the hall. We walked into the office, and while I headed to the main desk Jesse went and sat down on one of the two person couches.

"Hi, Susannah De Silva. Doctor Greensburg scheduled an appointment for me today. And I'm sorry to ask but do you have any clue what it's about, because this was very sudden after a routine visit. I'm sorry to bother you; I'll just fill out the form now."

"Don't worry Mrs. De Silva, it's no problem. But I'm sorry I can't tell you because I don't know. Here are the forms, I need all of it, and we will call you back when we are ready." She gave me a weird smile, like maybe she really did know what the meeting was about. Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

While sitting next to Jesse, holding his hand, after completing the form, I couldn't help but think about our past.

He went to the Mission with me for the rest of my schooling, playing along. Father Dominic thought it would be best if Jesse was at a different school all together, but that was where I drew the line, I had lived in a world without him for too long, I wasn't going to anymore. Father Dominic finally gave in, but made our schedules so that we had no class together, only lunch.

Once out of high school, I choose and he followed. So I choose quite nicely. I went to one school with the best education program in California. With an amazing medical program right next door. The college had everything we wanted in our schools, in the same university. The University of California in Los Angeles, he went to the David Geffen School of Medicine, while I went to the School of Education and Information Studies. We both graduated four years later and we both went back for another four. Well technically his last four since he had too, put I went ahead and got my Masters in the teaching of English and history to sixth through ninth graders. Right after he graduated he got his orders, and we moved to Seattle.

Which is where we are now; I am teaching at a middle school in the city, eighth graders both English and History. He is working at the hospital getting through his first few years once piece at a time. And as I waited for my appointment to start, I thought about my mom and Andy. How happy they were, and are, and hoping that I would be that happy with Jesse. We had gotten married just two years ago in a wonderful and beautiful ceremony, perfect for the two of us, and have been blissfully in love ever since.

Breaking my train of thought was Jesse squeezing my hand to let me know that they had just called my name. My eyes got large, and my heart rate went three times faster. The nurse holding the door open gave me a polite smile and led me to Dr. Greensburg's office.

She told us to have a seat and that the doctor would be in with us in a moment. I started freaking out on Jesse the moment she shut the door.

"What if they found something, like cancer, or I don't know some other disease? What if I can't give you children, I know how important they are to you?!"

"Querida, if you can't give me children, that's fine, but stop worrying I don't think that this is anything we need to be worried about. Maybe its good. The gynecologist will fix everything, if anything, that needs to be fixed. Did you ever stop to think for a minute that you might be pregnant?"

I fell back in the chair I had sat so forward on, but before I could reply Dr. Greensburg came in. We stood up and shook her hands, then I sat down in my own little fantasy world, till she most definitely snapped me out of it.

"Mr. and Mrs. De Silva, I'm sorry I called you here on such short notice, thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to meet me. So Susannah, I heard that you were quite nervous about our little visit today. I just wanted to let the two of you know that I did find something during your last exam."

I almost fainted at that statement. I started to break down crying right there and telling Jesse I was so sorry, he tried to hush me, tell me to let the doctor speak. It took me a minute, but I got to the point where she could talk again.

"Susannah, don't worry it's nothing that won't go away in the next nine months. Susannah, you're pregnant."

Now I really started crying, and hugging Jesse, who couldn't write the smile off his face. Dr. Greensburg left us alone but came back needing to take some blood samples again, and give me some prescriptions.

Jesse and I drove home in complete and total heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so what do you think? I can't tell yet, but I'm hoping that everyone will like it.

SPOV

I couldn't stop crying for twenty minutes that must have been the hormones because I never cry, anytime I'm in pain, nothing. I don't know why, I mean I was happy, he was happy, we were all happy. And I'm sitting there just crying like an idiot. Jesse told me not to worry about it, but I couldn't help it.

Jesse was so nice to me on the way home, not that he isn't always but he was asking me if I wanted anything or if I was comfortable. We decided that we would fly down to Mom and Andy's house, but since it was a Monday, it would have to be that next weekend since the trip was a little long.

I called my mom though as soon as we got home, to make sure the visit would be ok. She loved the idea, though she had no clue why. She was so funny on the phone.

"Susie, why are you coming if it is nothing urgent? Normally you set up visits really far ahead. I'm so happy you're coming though, we haven't seen you since Christmas."

"Mom, that was two months ago. But yea we will be there for the weekend."

She wished me safe travels, and went to have dinner with Andy, now that they were empty nesters they were loving it. David had graduated a year ahead of his class and was still valedictorian. Brad had gone to junior college and was working as a restaurant manager. Jake had gotten married and even had a kid now, who always slept.

As I got off the phone and walked into our living room. I saw Jesse on the couch, not being his normally productive self. I walked over to him, and sat next to him on the couch, putting my hand on his knee.

"Jesse what's wrong? You were so happy before. Do you not want the baby, is that it? You can tell me, I will understand." I said to him sweetly, but with panic toward the end as I realized what might be happening.

"Querida, no I want this baby, quite badly actually. I've been feeling like we needed one for awhile now. But I didn't want to pressure you because of all your stuff at work and me finally out of the internship, but still at the bottom of the chain. It's just that I don't have anyone to share this news with. No family, some friends, that we never see because I'm working so often." He sighed as he finished.

I leaned over and gave him a hug, lasting awhile. He hugged me back, and we sat there staring at each other. But I felt that I had to get his mind off of family.

"So I was thinking that this apartment is just too small, and that maybe just maybe, we could buy a house." I said the last part really quietly and timidly.

He looked at me in the eyes and said, "Ok,"

A/N: I know it is really short but I just needed to be able to get that out of the way and I want to get to some really fun stuff. So I promise that next time I will make it longer. Anyway Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok here's the next one and like I promised it's longer. Plus whenever I mention what people are wearing you can go to my profile and see the like to the outfit by person and chapter.

SPOV

We walked into the fourth house that we were seeing for the day, and hopefully the last. We had walked through so many they were beginning to look the same. Jesse held my hand as we walked in the door, into the newly built two story, four bedroom, three and a half bath house.

As soon as I walked in the door I knew it was for us. The layout with the large kitchen, family room, game room (in addition to the four bedrooms), and master bedroom and bath was perfect. There was a lot of windows, and light coming into every room. The decorations that were on the walls and molding were discrete but beautiful. And best of all it was new so that meant no ghosts.

As Jesse and I were driving home we got to talking.

"Jesse, that last house was perfect and cheaper than the other ones that were smaller. It's perfect. Please!"

He gave me a look, but I couldn't tell what it meant. I kept looking at him with begging in my eyes.

"I guess that that would be a very good house for us, and it was on the lower side of our budget. So I say yes, let's put a bid on it."

I picked up my cell phone right there in the car, and called the real estate agent. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi, this is Mrs. De Silva, we were hoping to put a bid on that last house we just looked at."

"Wow that was sudden, and as far as I know there is no one else interested in the house, but I will call you back tomorrow and work out the details."

I hung up with her, and hugged Jesse. We drove home and put out bags by the door. We were leaving very early in the morning for my mom's. It was Thursday today, and we were both playing hooky from our jobs tomorrow. But tonight, we were going to dinner together to celebrate.

I went up and I got dressed in a black v-neck with one inch thick straps. There was a bow right under the bust. The dress flowed in a little wave to my knees, and it had little silver flowers all over it. I put on some four inch black pumps, fixed my make-up, hair, and walked into the living room of our relatively small apartment.

When Jesse saw me he did a low little whistle, so I spun around in a circle.

"Susannah, you look absolutely amazing in that outfit. Promise me that you will wear it again, and again, and again."

I smiled coyly and shrugged my shoulders. We went out to the car and drove to the restaurant. It was the place that Jesse had proposed. We were on a trip up here even though we had still lived in California at the time. I had had no clue that it was coming, but when he asked me there was nothing to say but yes.

I don't know how Jesse did it, maybe by tipping the host; he got the same table that we sat at when he proposed. It was all so sweet. And when the main courses came, they were the same meals we had those two and a half years ago.

"Jesse this is completely amazing, I don't know how you did it but I really appreciate it. I am so happy that we are having a baby. I was thinking, that maybe we could start thinking about some names. One for a girl and one for a boy. O and another thing, I kind of don't want to know the sex of the baby, like keep it a surprise."

"I completely agree with you on the surprise front, that's how they did it in the 1800's why change it now. We can choose neutral colors for the nursery, like yellow or green. On the name front, whatever you want is fine with me as long as it isn't an inanimate object. That drives me up the wall, why would you want to name your kid after an apple, or blanket, that's so weird? And I don't know if I've told you this, but I would want no one else carrying my child, ever, so thank you for that."

"No problem," I said nonchalantly. "I actually have a name incase it's a little girl. Taylor Anne. I don't know what to name it if it's a boy, but I was thinking that it could take your name. If you don't want that though we can most definitely come up with another name. O and I was thinking that we could paint the nursery both green and yellow."

We talked about colors and ideas for the room for the rest of the night, just loving the moments we were spending together. The food was amazing, and I ate more than he did for once, though I wasn't too proud of it.

After dinner it was still early in the evening, so we stopped by the baby furniture store, just to see what they had. As we were walking in the door my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Mrs. De Silva, I just wanted to let you know that the owner accepted the bid you put on the house, and tomorrow if you will come to my office, I will have the papers ready to close."

Before she was even through I was jumping up and down for joy and Jesse was worried about me, worried that I would hurt myself or the baby by my violent leaps into the air. I told Jesse and he was very happy too.

"Everything is falling into place for us," I said we hugged for another minute.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

Closing on the house was the best feeling ever. When Jesse and I got home we "celebrated", a lot actually, guess it's all those hormones. Either way, we told our tenant for the apartment that we were moving out at the end of the month. I didn't think that they would be happy with us, since our lease wasn't supposed to let up for three months, but they worked with us and we settled with both sides happy.

"Querida, are you happy?" Jesse asked me at dinner one night.

"Yes, of course! Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that we haven't talked much about what you want, and how you want it, if you want to decorate the house, just a few rooms, just one, or have a designer do it. Susannah we are in a very good position right now. I'm getting a raise, a large raise in a month, and that will definitely help. What do you want?"

I smiled at him coyly, and gently rested my left hand on my stomach. "I want to do the baby's room, and our master. But other than that I don't think I'll be able to do much more, because especially by the time I get around to it, I won't be able to get to that room!" We chuckled at the last part, knowing that at some point I just wouldn't _want_ to move.

I was starting to show, and hitting week ten on Wednesday, and going to my first sonogram. I was so excited, and so was Jesse. He loved the idea of knowing the sex. Probably stemming from the fact that when he was about to get married the first time, they didn't have any of this. He wanted to know for the room, the clothes, the name.

I didn't mind, knowing or not knowing I didn't care. I felt prepared, sort of, for either. I knew I would be able to handle the whole diaper thing, probably better than Jesse. I loved the idea of a baby though, and so did my mom. When we told her, it was amazing.

I walked into the house, well barely, and into the arms of my mother immediately. She started complaining about how long it had been since she'd seen us. Mom was still hugging me even though Jesse and Andy had finished their greeting.

"Mom, I still have to say hi to Andy," I said it kindly, but so that she would get the hint. She let go of me and walked over to Jesse throwing him into a hug also. His face was sort of surprised, but he let into the hug. I walked over to Andy hugging him also, though not as long as Mom was going for.

He smiled at me, and the smile almost looked knowing, which scared me a little. He always observed more than my mom, mostly because he took the time to look at things for longer instead of bouncing around. Not that I was showing yet, but I guess the surprise of the visit was reason for suspicion.

Mom led us all into the kitchen, where Andy had made an amazing assortment of snack foods for us. We each grabbed a plate, I filled mine more than most to which I got another knowing smile from Andy, and made our way into the living room.

We small talked for a while, talking about jobs, friends, and things we had done recently. I looked at Jesse and he smiled encouragingly, knowing that I was asking if we should tell them now. I took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that my mother was going to go crazy, probably even crying.

"Mom, Andy, the reason for our visit was to give you some news. Jesse and I, are going to have a baby."

As I finished speaking Mom jumped up and ran over to me, tears already streaming down her face, and brought me into a bear hug. I looked at Jesse raising my eyebrows, he smiled back almost chuckling. Andy walked over and shook his hand, smiling coyly.

Mom let go of me after a few long minutes and walked over to Jesse. Andy came over to me and got me into a hug too. "Congratulations," he said. "I'm glad you and Jesse are having such a wonderful life, I'm happy for you." I smiled at him, and said thank you.

For the rest of the night we sat around talking, about everything and anything. It was a wonderful visit.


End file.
